


Why were we made to hurt like this?

by srz1989



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Doubt, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexuality, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srz1989/pseuds/srz1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and louis Tomlinson are part of the world famous boy band One Direction and have always laughed off rumours about them being in a relationship. Neither of them are gay. Until it all changes.</p><p>OR<br/>When a joke goes too far, alcohol fuels it on and lines get crossed. In the end, we are all made to get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's pov

You may think that you know all about us. You may believe everything you see, read, hear about. And the truth is we are best friends. We have always been close and comfortable around each other, but most of it is for show.

We don't always cuddle, kiss each other on the cheeks, hold each other's hands. That's normally when one of us is panicking in a crowd and reaching out for help. The truth is, we are like any group of heterosexual friends and housemates. 

Yes, we joke around. I've been known to walk around naked. I've walked in on Zayn wanking. I've seen Liam in the shower, and Lou having a piss. It's no big deal. Ever heard stories of the way army lads are with each other? We are a bit like that. I never expected us to cross any boundaries. I guess what I'm saying is... I'm confused.

 

Louis' pov

We had just come off stage for the last time this week. Exhausted couldn't describe how I was feeling. I grabbed a bottle of water on my way to the car and slapped Zayn on the back telling him to hurry up.

"Mate that hurt" he muttered, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Man up, wimp!" I laughed

"Seriously, I have no strength left so fuck off." he smiled. I put my arm around his neck and pulled him towards the car, affectionately pushing him in before clambering besides Harry. 

"Be careful with Zayniebabes guys, he's feeling a bit fragile" I teased, whispering the last part of my jibe. Zayn responded with a hard punch to my shoulder, pushing me into Harry's lap in hysterics as I heard Zayn mutter a childish expletive under his breath. 

Harry tugged at the hair at the base of my skull to pull me off his lap, and 'oh'.

"What the fuck, Lou?" Niall shouted, looking horrified. "Was that a moan?!"

"Oh god, please don't tell me you just moaned?" Harry laughed.

"Fuck off, course I didnt!" I lied, turning red.

"Mate that was a definite sex noise." Liam added.

"You guys are disgusting!" I exclaimed.

"Says the guy who just got turned on..." Harry mumbled.

"I hate you all." With that I put my headphones in, and leant my head against the window, pretending not to hear the snickers coming from my supposed best friends.

Harry's pov

Oh god, that was hilarious. Lou is so easy to wind up. He likes to think it is always him teasing us, but he gets so grumpy when we switch it round.

I'll be honest, I'm glad the others brought that moan up. I almost panicked, which is not cool. It didn't help that he mumbled it while on my lap, and into my dick. 

Now don't get me wrong, I'm straight. But I challenge any man to feel vibrations like that on his cock and not feel slightly aroused. Shit, now I need a wank.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's pov

Not long later, we arrived at our hotel. The good thing about being us? No long check in. Someone always gets there first and we just sneak in, avoiding being seen.

We'd been given the penthouse as we were staying a while. Great for us as it meant we were basically in an apartment, each with our own room. And incredible views. 

We walked in, pretty quiet for us as Lou was still pretending to be mad at us. I headed straight for my room, needing a shower. First things first though. Laying back on my bed, I unbuttoned my jeans and slipped my hand inside, gently palming myself over my boxers. A slight moan escaped, creepily reminding me of Louis.  
Testing, I reached up and tugged my hair, the same way I'd tugged at his. Feeling nothing, I lowered my pants and my semi erect penis slipped out. I lazily stroked myself until I was fully hard and began to run my thumb over the head.  
I felt my eyes closing, and pre cum began to leak out. Sliding my hand up and down my shaft, I developed a quick rhythm. Not wanting to draw out the process, just needing a release. Pumping hard with one hand, I felt my erect nipple with the other and came quickly and loudly. Laying there, panting and messy I hear laughing and Lou's voice "The walls are pretty thin here Haz!" 

Shit.

Louis' pov

After taunting Harry through the wall, I heard his shower start up and decided I should probably do the same before bed. I showered quickly, then jumped into bed. I reached for my phone text Harry 'hope you sleep well after that!'

My phone vibrated immediately 'hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ;)' I laughed, and heard him do the same through our connecting wall. "Night Hazza" I shouted. "Night Lou".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be updated tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but updated earlier than intended. Chapters will probably all be quite short but I will update regularly. Please comment so that I know if people are reading/enjoying it so far

Harry's pov

I woke up early the next day, hearing 2 alarms going off at once. 1 was mine. I shut it off, then looked round confused for the other. Realising it must be Lou's, I waited for him to turn it off. Nothing. Grumbling, I got out of bed, still just in my boxers and staggered next door to his room. Letting myself in, I saw his bed empty and his phone alarm ringing on the side. I turned it off and heard him in the bathroom. Pay back time. I slowly opened the door then jumped into the room screaming. Holding my phone out with the camera on. I clicked to take a photo just as- "Fuck!" Lou screamed from the shower, just as his cum splattered up the glass door.  
"Oh god, my eyes!" I shouted dramatically turning around and trying to find my way out of the steaming room. With my hand over my face, I kept walking into the walls.  
"Harry just fuck off will you. Look where you're bloody going and get out!" He sounded mad. 

I ran back into my room, pulled on some clothes and went and sat in the lounge area. 

Louis' pov

Shit I can't believe that just happened. I mean, I've seen Zayn wank before (I swear we all have) but never come. That's definitely an all time low in our friendship. What the fuck was he thinking walking in like that anyway? And did he have his phone out?! 

Cleaning myself up, I picked out some jeans and a t shirt then headed into the lounge, seeing Harry sitting with the other 3 boys. All were grinning.

"You told them?!" I asked, disbelieving.  
"Course I did, showed them the photo actually. Now I'm not the only one who knows what you look like when you come." At this point Harry screws up his face into a pained expression and reaches down his pants for his cock, pretending to pump it quickly.  
"You're dead" I shout,launching myself onto him.  
Sensibly, the others move out of the way. Harry, still stuck with his hand down his pants, begs me to let him up and I quickly give in, laughing.

"So, what are we doing today?" Niall asks. The thing I love most about us? No awkwardness.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's pov

It was 2 days before Louis spoke to me again. I guess he finally realised I wasn't going to upload the picture to twitter.  
"You've deleted it, right?" Were the first words he spoke to me as he walked into my room on the Saturday morning. 

"Yeah," I lied. As disturbing as the picture was, I was keeping it for leverage against him. I knew he was going to get me back at some point. That's how we worked.

"Sorry I showed the others, but you've got to admit, it was pretty funny." I grinned.

"Funny? Would you think it was funny if I saw you come all over the shower screen?" Louis had raised his voice and tried to look stern but I could see his eyes were smiling.

"Could be worse," I started, "imagine if the screen wasn't there? Would have hit me then. That would have been embarrassing."

With that Louis burst out laughing and we walked into the lounge together to order room service for breakfast.

Louis' pov  
I'd decided to forgive Harry over showing the boys that picture. But trust me, I was going to get him back somehow. 

 

Harry's pov

We spent the next 2 days relaxing. It was actually nice and quiet for once. All of us so tired after the last few weeks touring, we slept a lot and spent most if our time alone in our rooms. Just needing space. 

After a long nap one early evening, I walked into the lounge to find Zayn flicking through the box office channels. "So," he said guiltily, "I've found some porn"

"Brilliant, I'll call the others!" 

"Already coming," Liam smirked as they walked into the room.

We all took a seat. Liam on an armchair, Niall and Zayn at either ends of one sofa, and me and Lou on the other, smaller,2 seater.

This wasn't the first time we'd all watched porn together and Niall had chucked us some blankets. We always put these over us, to hide any erections. Lou and I threw one over us both and settled back, as far away as we could get from each other. 

The film started, and as always it had some terrible storyline which would be forgotten after the first 10 minutes anyway. I don't know why they even bother.

I soon stopped caring about this, when 2 girls appeared on screen, one lifting up the top of the other, releasing a slim, toned stomach and her enormous breasts. I felt Lou's arm twitch next to me and his breath startled. I reached with my right hand under the blanket and palmed myself, knowing the others were doing the same. My left hand clawed gently at the sofa between us, and I jumped back slightly when it accidentally touched Lou's right hand which was doing the same thing. 

Strangely, he didn't move away and his fingers laced gently through mine. His eyes still on the tv, and I could see his left hand slowly moving around in his lap.

Should this feel weird?

Louis' pov

I don't know what made me do that. But now I'm practically holding Harry's hand while I touch myself. I'm careful to not get fully turned on. Although we watch porn together, we always go off on our own to full on wank. Although now, I think me and Harry have crossed a different line. 

The film came to an end and I looked over to Harry. He smiled and slowly released my hand. The other 3 said they were off to bed, so we said goodnight and stayed sitting in silence. Harry had turned the tv over to a news channel and had began to look uncomfortable. 

"Imagine if our fans knew we just did that?" I laughed.

"Oh god, they'd have heart attacks," Harry joined in "Larry stylinson would be the cause of mass teenage hysteria"

"Or death!" I added. 

"I wonder where they get the idea that we always cuddle from?" Harry pondered.  
"Probably those pictures online..."  
"Yeah but they're always us messing around. Not really cuddling."

"Wanna try it?" I winked

"Come here then babes" he laughed. I crawled along the sofa, turning around so that my back was against his chest. He pulled me in tightly and I felt my eyes close.  
"Night Hazza"  
"Night Lou"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th chapter in one day. Hate to ask for comments but I'm needy :p 
> 
> Please comment if you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut in this one

Louis' pov

I wake up the next morning to find Harry's arm still around me. And 6 very confused eyes looking at us. 

"Keep this in a bedroom next time, yeah?" Liam joked, although his expression showed concern.

"Fuck off Li, I'll cuddle Lou anywhere I want" Harry swore as he nuzzled into my neck.

"Guys, this is weird even for you" Zayn laughed. "Now get up, pub lunch"

Pub lunch could only mean one thing: all day drinking.

Harry's pov

By 4pm, we were all pretty tipsy. Management had got us a section of a pub cornered off so we could enjoy the day without fans or press. 

Drinks were coming steadily, and jokes about me and Lou falling asleep together were getting more explicit. By 6pm, I swear Zayn, Niall and liam actually believed they'd all heard us having sex.  
"Let's mess with them tonight" Lou whispered in my ear.

"Brilliant" I agreed. 

With that, Lou stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bar. I saw Zayn looking, so as we waited to be served, I reached my hand up to his face, and swept his hair out if his eyes, softly grazing his cheek. I saw confusion in Lou's eyes until he saw Zayn staring and he smiled, looking me right in the eye. Leaning forward he kissed me on the cheek whispering "Good one Styles"

Louis' pov 

The night went on in the same way. Touches, smiles, closeness and kisses on the cheek and hands. The other boys had began to look uncomfortable, unsure of what was going on. I couldn't believe that Harry hadn't given up yet, he was always terrible at pranks like this. 

By 10pm, we decided to head back to our hotel. Harry reached towards me as we got in the car "How far are you willing to take this babes?" I nearly choked.  
"What are you thinking?" I asked, trying to stay cool.   
"How much will they freak out if you sleep in my room tonight?" He grinned.   
"Harry, I think I actually love you" I laughed, relieved that he was just thinking of our little game.

Obviously he was. There's no way he meant more than that. 'Ive just had too much to drink' I thought to myself.

Harry's pov  
As we walked into our hotel room, I felt Lou pinch my arse and saw the others horrified faces when he shouted "Your room Styles, now!" We ran around the corner into my room and Lou shut the door behind us. We burst into silent laughter, shushing each other so the boys didn't suspect anything. 

After we had both calmed down, I pulled off my shirt and trousers and began to climb into bed. It was then I saw Louis' shocked expression. "You coming?" I asked  
"Su-ure" he stumbled, undressing and climbing in next to me. We faced each other, the light from my bedside table creating shadows across his face so im that I couldn't clearly see his eyes. he leant in close to me, my eyes closing slightly and heart racing, when he dropped his lips to my forehead. They lingered for a moment before he sighed and turned round. 

I turned off the light before hesitantly wrapping my arms around his petite body, resting my head into his neck. Honestly, I fell asleep feeling more relaxed than I had in a long time.

Louis' pov

I woke up in the night feeling uncomfortable. Harry's arm was draped heavily around my waist pulling me closely into his body. I felt his heavy breathing on my neck and something digging into my arse. Oh fuck. Harry is hard. Not only is he hard, he's grinding gently against me in his sleep. I felt my body stiffen, what the fuck do I do? I didn't want to wake him. That would be way too awkward. I tried to twist around, thinking I would then have the strength to put more space between us, but bloody hell he is strong.

I quickly realised my mistake when I found myself facing Harry, his eyes still closed, but his rock solid dick pressed up against mine. And then, shit. I felt mine twitch. Involuntarily I rolled my hips against his. He pressed back against me, the friction causing my dick to lengthen. Then I saw his eyes flutter. His hands grabbed onto my hips and his eyes opened wide.

Harry's pov

"Lou?" Oh god, what's happening? Am I seriously pressed up against my best friend like this?

"Shit Harry, I was trying to get away" I saw the panic and embarrassment in his eyes.

"Seems like it" I smirked, with no clue how I was making light of this situation. As Louis laughed though, I felt his body shudder, causing him to move against my dick and I groaned. Holding his hips tightly I looked him cautiously in the eyes.

He nodded slowly and began to move his hips. I pressed against him and slid my hand down to the back of his knee, hitching his leg up and around my hip. I laid his body back slightly, raising myself over his to get a better angle. His eyes closed and his head fell back as I began to grind into him, slowly at first, then increasing the pressure.

I felt Louis' hands over me, one behind my neck, the other on my arse, guiding me onto him, pulling me down to where he needed to feel the pressure.

"Shit Haz" he breathed "I'm gonna..."  
"Me too..." I felt something warm against my dick as Louis' cum seeped through both of our thin boxers. Immediately I felt that tightness in my stomach and I let go, allowing myself to cum as I collapsed down onto Louis' hot sweaty chest.

Louis' pov 

As Harry came, he collapsed onto me, knocking my remaining breath out if my chest. Then panic set in. What the fuck was that? Did we seriously just help each other get off? What should I do now? Should I say something? Laugh it off?

I heard Harry laugh softly but I knew he was embarrassed. "Haz, you're squashing me, fatty" I joked  
"Oi," he laughed as he lifted his body off mine. I looked down and saw the mess we had made and felt my face burn. Harry avoided my eyes.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?" he replied shyly, looking down at me.  
"We're alright, yeah? I mean, things don't need to weird after that, right?" I rambled.  
"Course not," he mumbled, smiling softly at me. "That was just... nothing"  
"Exactly," I agreed "just 2 friends... Helping each other out." I finished, laughing.  
"I'm just gonna clean up" Harry said. "Will you still sleep here til the morning?" He asked, looking nervous.  
"Sure, if you want me to. I'll just use my bathroom quickly to...you know" I said, pointing at my underwear. 

Harry's pov  
5 minutes later, we were both back in my bed. Cleaned up and this time both wearing sweats. We faced opposite ways, and fell asleep. Both hoping things wouldn't be awkward in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's pov

I guess it's a testament to our friendship that Lou woke me up the next morning with a big grin on face shouting "Morning babycakes" and I replied with a "Fuck off Lou, it's too early for this".

We both scrambled out of bed and raced for the shower, with him winning. I waited for 15 minutes before banging on the door for him to hurry up because I need a piss. Lou replied with a "Doors open". I sighed and reached for the handle, letting myself in to the steamed filled room. Lou was swinging his hips back and forward singing god knows what awful song, while washing the shampoo out if his hair. I laughed, and couldn't help but notice his dick swinging around, droplets of water hanging off the end of his tip. 

I looked away quickly, lifting the seat of the toilet up to have a piss. I heard the shower stop and Louis jumped out, soaking wet and naked. I flushed and turned round to wash my hands as Louis decided to grab me into a tight hug. "Lou you twat, I'm wet now" I groaned. He just winked "That's what she said" and casually walked out of the bathroom.

I laughed at his immaturity, then turned the shower back on for myself, not bothering to close the door. I stripped out of my sweatpants, watching Louis go through my unpacked suitcase and picking up a pair of my underwear and pulling them on himself. "Help yourself babes" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes before jumping in the hot shower. As I turned my back to louis, I could have sworn I saw him bite his lip as he looked at me. 

Louis' pov

Shit did I just check Harry out? I mean, I know what happened last night and everything, but that was just about getting off. Feeling good. Nothing more. I'm not gay. It's not like we had sex, we didn't even kiss. So why did I just feel lightheaded seeing him naked? Since when have I found his tattoos sexy?

I'm screwed. 

Harry's pov

I got out of the shower and realised Lou was still in my room sitting on my bed. "Lou?" I said, still naked.  
"Hmm?"  
"What do you think they think happened last night?"  
"Haz I doubt even with us messing with them, they'd imagine what really happened." He laughed, but looked a little shell shocked still. I pulled on some pants as I said "Are we still messing with them? Should we carry on with this whole...flirting...thing?'   
"Who says I'm messing?" Louis winked as he hopped off the bed, walking out of my room.

Louis' pov

I had quickly made myself comfy next to Niall on the sofa, realising the lads were a little on edge after mine and Harry's flirting and touching last night, when Harry came out. Wow. I felt a twitch again somewhere that I wasn't proud of. Since when does my dick react this way to my best friend? Harry caught my eye and sat on the arm rest next to me, arm around my shoulder, casually stroking my hair. 

Liam and Zayn walked in and Niall coughed. "Guys, what was last night all about?" Niall asked, looking uncomfortable.  
"What do you mean Ni?" I asked innocently, touching Harry's leg.  
Niall looked to Liam for help. "You know what he means. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," Harry said, "just enjoying each other's company." he smirked at me. Eying a growing bulge in my pants. 

I smiled awkwardly at the rest of them, hoping they wouldn't notice my discomfort. 

"Right," Liam said, clearing his throat. "I'm gonna go and pack my things, we are leaving in an hour."

An hour later we were getting collected by our driver to be taken to one last interview before going home to London where we would have 3 months off. The longest break in so long. As I put my case into the boot I felt Harry's arm brush against mine. "Sorry," he muttered, jumping backwards. I coughed awkwardly then felt Zayn push in between us. "What the fuck is wrong with you two at the moment?" He said, eyeing the awkwardness between us.  
"Whatever Zayn" I said, realising how lame that sounded as I got into the car next to Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's pov

The interview turned out to be another nondescript stream of questions which the fans all knew the answers to. Thankfully, it lasted just a little over an hour and they were now back in the car for the 4 hour drive back to London. 

I'll be honest, things had been a little tense with Louis. It was fine when they were playing around in front of the boys, trying to make them nervous. But when it was just the two of them, they were the ones that became uncomfortable. 

Next to me, Liam was fast asleep and on his other side, Niall was watching a film on his iPad. In front of us, Zayns head was rested against the window while he listened to music and Louis was playing on his phone. It looked like he was texting someone. I tried to get myself comfy, rolling up my jumper to lean against the window. The next thing I knew, Liam was waking me up to say that we were back home.

Louis' pov  
Harry was looking at me strangely as I quickly tapped a reply to Ellie on our way through our apartment block. We all lived in the same complex when we were in London, all though me and Harry shared. When we had first formed the band, he was so young that his mum thought I could look after him. The fact that it would be the other way round became apparent very quickly. 

We said goodbye to the others on floor 3 as we continued in the lift up to the fifth floor where our apartment was. Just as Harry was unlocking the door my phone beeped 

Ellie  
I'm busy tomorrow, the day after?

Me  
Great, I'll pick you up around 7?

Ellie  
Ok, see you then x 

Harry's pov  
Louis was still attached to his phone when we arrived back, but as we walked into our kitchen, he put it on the table and went to get a beer from the fridge.

"Want one?" He asked  
"Thanks."

We went straight through to the living room and sat on the sofa, switching the tv on. Barely two words were said between us for the next hour as we sat watching Frozen Planet in a comfortable silence.

As it ended, I went to get us another couple of beers while Louis flicked through the channels to see what else was on. When I came back in I saw he'd stopped on Embarrassing Bodies.

"Brilliant," I said with a smile sitting down next to him again.

Just then, a man appeared on screen shirtless. 

"Oh my god Haz, it's about extra nipples!" He screamed in delight and I groaned.  
"Turn it off Lou."  
"No way! Look they're just like yours!" With that, he leapt across the sofa at me, tugging at my t shirt.  
"Get off, it's not funny!" I shouted trying to push him off as he straddled my lap pulling at my clothes.  
"But yours are so much more impressive Harry, come on, get me out so I can compare." He grinned, flicking his hair off his face. "You're hurting me Louis." I squirmed as I felt his arse dig into my lap. "Yeah right, I'm tiny and you know it." He smiled, looking at me closely, his hands still under my shirt, now resting on my hips. "Please Lou." I begged. Hoping he would move before realising what effect he was having on me. "Oh." 

Louis' pov

"Oh." I felt a twitch beneath me but made no effort to move off of my best friend. I was frozen there, looking straight into his eyes which were filled with embarrassment. "Hey." I said to him softly. I slowly moved my hand down from his hip and looked at him nervously before laying my palm over his crotch. Harry's breath hitched and I froze, having no idea about what I was doing, or should do next. "Sh...should I stop?" My voice wavered. Harry's lips parted slightly but no sound came out as he shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut in tomorrow's chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's pov

I was sure he was going to freak out when he felt me get hard underneath him. Then his hands moved down, and I felt his fingertips gently graze my skin. His right hand touched me through my jeans and my heart leapt when he said "should I stop?" 

My head screamed for me to say yes. To tell him this was going too far. That this was different to last time. They can't pass this off as them being half asleep and confused. They didn't wake up like this. They would be choosing to do it this time. And yet he felt himself shaking his head. No. I don't want you to stop. 

I felt Louis' hand increase it's pressure on me. My dick responded quickly, making my jeans unbearably tight. Louis leant in closer to me, his chest pressed against mine as he straddled me. His head leaning over my left shoulder.

I felt his dick pressing into my leg, as his shaky hand went to unbutton my jeans. He pushed himself up on his knees and signalled for me to pull them down. I lowered my jeans to my ankles and pulled them off. Louis lowered himself back on to my thighs and stared down at my tented boxers. I saw him freeze and he looked back up at me, panicked. "I don't know what I'm doing, Haz." He whispered, reaching slowly towards my aching cock. His hand rested on me, and his fingers curled around it gently. I could tell he was finding the angle difficult. "That feels good Lou," I breathed, wrapping my hand around his and began to pump slowly. He found the rhythm and as I let go he continued to stroke through my boxers. "Do you want to take them off?" He asked me nervously. "Yes." I said and he climbed off me quickly, as I tugged them off, freeing my erection. By now I was embarrassingly hard and already leaking. We were both breathing heavily. We looked at each other nervously again and Louis put one hand behind my head and the other round my waist and lowered me so that I was lying down across the sofa. I was visibly shaking by now. My body begging to be touched. I closed my eyes as I felt a self conscious hand forming a tight grip on my cock. He teased the tips with his thumb before tugging along the shaft. "Oh god," I found myself moaning obscenely before remembering that this was Louis , and I was trying not to moan and humiliate myself. "I want you to come for me now Haz." My eyes shot open in surprise and how husky his voice sounded. I saw Louis looking at me with hooded eyes and my stomach muscles tightened before releasing myself all over my best friends hand and screaming his name.

Louis' pov  
I hovered over Harry, my hand still on his cum soaked dick slowly stroking him down from his high. As his breathing returned to normal, I saw his face burn bright red. Using the hand not covered in his cum, I wiped his hair back from his sweaty forehead .  
"I'm just gonna clean up Haz." I said quietly, lifting myself off of him and handing him his boxers. He didn't say a word as I walked out of the living room and up to my room.

I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and clean boxers before turning the shower on allowing it to heat up while I washed Harry's cum off my hand. Looking in the mirror, I couldn't believe it was Harry's. Friends don't do this. What the fuck have we started? I got in the shower absolutely refusing to wank despite my raging hard on. I was NOT going to wank at the thought of seeing my best friend orgasm.  
No way.

Harry's pov  
Panic settled in when Louis left the room. I know what we just did was not normal for two straight best friends. And that's not me in denial. I like girls. A wank is a wank whoever touches you. It's not as if I want anything else with Lou. I don't want to kiss him or have sex with him. God no. It was just that his hand felt better than mine.

As I got ready for bed that night I couldn't help but wonder if he's want me to return the favour at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update a couple more times today.
> 
> So happy to see people are reading but please comment!


	9. Chapter 9

Louis' pov

I woke up the next morning and saw that my phone said 11.30. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower before pulling on some underwear and walking downstairs. Harry sat on the sofa eating a croissant. 

"Morning," he said with his mouth full. I sat down next to him and grabbed the second croissant off his plate quickly putting it in my mouth before he could wrestle is back. "Help yourself..." He mumbled grumpily.   
"Aw thanks babes." I joked. Harry turned at smiled at me. He looked younger like this. His hair still a mess, sitting in a pair of sweat pants and a grey baggy t shirt. Compared to how he is in public, this look was my favourite on him. Innocent. Scruffy. A normal 20 year old. 

"Lou, you're staring." He said, spraying croissant at me.   
"So. About last night.." I started.  
"Yeah, thanks for that." He looked down shyly but he had a small smile on his face.  
"No problem." I paused. "It's not normal though, is it?"  
"Erm, no. But who cares? Doesn't change anything does it?" Harry asked.  
"Course not." And with that it was forgotten.

At 6pm the door opened and Niall's voice rang through the apartment "Larry Stylinson, put your clothes on, we are here and don't want to see you fucking!"

The three of them walked into the kitchen to find Harry washing up and me sitting on the counter drying some glasses. 

"Alright lads?" Liam asked, ignoring Niall's grand entrance while Zayn helped himself to a beer from our fridge.   
I mumbled a non coherent response as I tried to clear the bubbles from the bottom of a narrow glass which was too thin for my hand.  
"Harry can you rinse the bubbles out properly please. My hands really aren't that skinny." I complained.   
"Sorry princess." He smiled and flicked bubbles over my nose to the disgust of everyone else in the room. Harry emptied the washing up bowl of water then reached his arm around me to help me down from the counter and I grabbed two beers before walking into the living room.   
"Domestic bliss." I heard Liam say quietly.

Harry's pov

4 pizzas and 3 hours of FIFA later, Niall was drunk while the rest of us were tipsy. My legs were across Louis with my feet resting on Liam's lap. Louis was casually stroking my thigh causing Liam to look at us with a frown. By this point I thought it was hilarious that the didn't know what had happened between us. I started to giggle. I could feel the others staring at me but it wouldn't stop. Louis joined in, clearly getting the joke and the others looked on like we were mad.

"Right, I think that's our cue to go..." Zayn said loudly, standing up. "Same thing tomorrow?"

Louis suddenly stopped laughing. "Erm, I can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I've got a date."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's pov

He's going on a date? That's all I could think when the boys went home, leaving me and Louis on the sofa. He was looking at his phone again, probably texting her.  
"So who is your date with?" I asked, trying to sound subtle.  
"Her name is Ellie."  
"Is that it? No more detail?"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"I don't know... How do you know her?"  
"She's an old school friend. She's just finished uni and has moved to London. She doesn't know anyone here and we've been talking a lot..." He trailed off as his phone beeped again.  
"I'm going to bed. Night Haz." He leant and kissed me on the head. That's new, I thought. 

"Night Lou."

Louis' pov

I don't know why I kissed him like that. He just looked sad. Hurt. I tried not to think about his reaction when I said I had a date with Ellie. I don't know why it bothered him anyway. Inexplicably, I went to sleep mad at him.

I woke up early the next day and made my way downstairs before showering. I had no plans for the day before my date so figured I would shower just before collecting Ellie. I put the kettle on and got a mug out when I heard Harry moving upstairs so I reached for a second. I made one tea and a coffee for Harry and carried them through to the table. 

I opened up the bbc news app and started reading while my tea cooled down. 5 minutes later Harry sat down opposite me "Thanks Lou." He said, lifting the mug to sip his coffee. 

"Have you got any plans before your date?" He asked and I shook my head.  
"There's a farmers market if you wanna go?"  
"Yeah alright. Better wash then." I laughed. An hour later I was dressed in a pair of shorts, flip flops, blue t shirt and sunglasses to try and blend in a bit. I saw Harry had the same look but with a black t shirt on and darker shorts. We jumped into his car and drive to the market.

T be fair, we could have walked it, but harry loved these things and always bought so much that we couldn't carry it. It had been ages since we'd been to one. It had got to the point where we couldn't be bothered getting hassled so much. I was surprised he'd asked me to come with him. 

Harry's pov  
I loved these markets. As soon as we walked up I could smell the mixtures of food. First stop was the cheese stall. We tried a few different ones before choosing 3 different ones to buy. I had to drag louis away who had managed to befriend the old lady working on the stall with her son.in the end it had taken "Look Lou, they've got chocolate wine over here! Let's try it!" And he walked away pretty quickly. Spoiler: chocolate wine does not taste nice. We were stopped by fans for the first time at the fresh bread stand. Awkward timing really as we had just been convinced by the baker that it was a recipe for lovers and friends that you had to feed to each other. We had laughed and torn some off, shoving it into each other's faces just as a group of teenage girls began to take photos. We stopped to take a few with them before walking on. I threw my arm over Louis' shoulder laughing that they'd be all over tumblr already. 2 hours later we were filling the boot of my car up with all of the food and I drove us back home with the biggest smile on my face.

Louis pov  
I'd had the best day. I loved how me and Harry could have an amazing time doing something I would hate with anyone else.  
It was only 3pm when we got home so had plenty of time to get ready. Harry made is a small lunch of the breads, meats and cheeses we had bought and at 4 I went upstairs to re shower after walking passed loads of fish stalls at the market. Once out I decided to change my sheets as well. Just in case. 

Harry's pov  
It shouldn't have hurt me when I saw louis get clean sheets for his bed. He's perfectly entitled to bring home whoever he wants. And knowing Louis, he probably would. No girl could resist him when he turned on his charm. 

At 6 I knocked on his door to see if he wanted a drink. I didn't hear an answer so I slowly opened the door to see him looking at his laptop with an expression on his face that I couldn't place.   
"Alright Lou?"   
"Erm... Yeah. Look at this."  
I saw he was on tumblr. The feed was full of pictures of us at the market. The ones we knew about, feeding each other. But loads more of us waking closely. Arms around each other. Looking into each other's eyes as we tried food. All tagged with Larry Stylinson.

"What's the problem Louis? You know they do this?"  
"I know but there's loads... I mean. I'm going on a date tonight. How can they seriously think we are gay?"  
"I don't know, but imagine you don't know us and look at those pictures. It does look like more."  
"I guess so." He looked at his watch. "Shit, I should go soon. Still need to do my hair."  
"Alright. Do you want a cup of tea before you leave? I'm now making one.   
"Yeah thanks Harry."  
"I'll bring it up."

I walked downstairs quickly making his tea then carried both drinks upstairs to his room. I sat on his bed as he finished his hair.   
"How do I look?" He asked, looking nervous.   
"Perfect Lou." I smiled at him. He came and sat next to me, picking up his tea. He finished it quickly, leant forward and stroked my hair back.   
"Thanks for today Harry, it was great." And he kissed my cheek before walking out. I heard the front door shut and his car start up. Realising I was still sitting on his bed, I ran my hand through my hair. Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis' pov

Ellie had looked great, wearing a black dress which was perfect for the restaurant we went to. We talked all night, easily fitting back into conversations like we had at school. She had styled her long blonde hair into loose curls and seemed unaware of how beautiful she looked. On the whole, the date was perfect. I drive her home around 11 and walked her to her door. She looked nervous as I told her I had had a great time and would love to see her again. She smiled and said that sounds great. I put my hand at the base of her back and gently pulled her towards me, circling my other hand behind her neck as our lips met. Starting of cautious, the kiss got passionate very quickly. Her hands on my biceps as she backed against the door. As my hand lowered towards her breasts, she pulled back slightly, breathless and my forehead rested against the top of her head.  
"Sorry," I smiled as she said the same thing at exactly the same time. We laughed. "I better go. I had a really good time." I said again.   
I waited at my car until I saw that she had closed the door, and I drove home to harry.

Harry's pov  
I didn't mean to wait up for him, I just didn't feel tired. When i heard his car pull up I hoped he was alone. I really didn't want to have to make small talk with his new shag.

"Harry?" He called as he came in.  
"In here!" I replied. He walked in alone, hair messy and pale pink lipstick over his face.   
"Good time then?" I joked.  
"Yeah, she's great." He sighed. "Urgh, wish of brought her back though." He slumped next to me. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I knew she had turned him on.   
He turned his face to look at me, laughing. His mouth just inches from mine. "Guess I'll need to fix this myself then." He said seductively, gesturing towards his penis.   
I stopped breathing for a second. Not sure if he was hinting at what I thought. Before I knew what I was doing, I leant close to his ear. "Or I could return the favour."


	12. Chapter 12

Louis' pov 

I shouldn't have been relieved when Harry caught on to what I was hinting. Ive just been on a date with an amazing girl. Who I was attracted to. I was definitely not attracted to Harry. But surely his hand is as good as any?

We twisted around so that I was underneath him and he pulled my jeans down to my knees. I shuffled them off into a pile on the floor. "Yours too,"I muttered "off." I tugged at them and he slipped them off onto mine, quickly followed by our shirts.

Harry's pov

"No kissing" he said before palming my dick through my tight pants I had chosen that morning. I responded to him quickly and eagerly, jutting my hips up to meet his hand. My hands found there way round to his arse and I pulled him close to me, feeling my way through the back of his legs to his balls. I teased his perineum and saw his eyes flutter before moving my hand back around to his dick.

I slipped my hands into his pants and wrapped my hand fully around his length. He pushed himself up into his hands, holding his body away from mine while I ran my hand up and down his shaft, squeezing gently. I thumbed his tip and felt his pre cum. Withe my other hand I lowered his pants and turned him onto his side. As we lay side by side I felt his hand tug at my waist band and I lowered them to give him better access. We both held each other's dicks delicately before looking into each other's eyes, seeing pure lust. 

Suddenly Lou pulled me close, our bare dicks touching. I wrapped a hand around both of us and Lou did the same. We began to grind our bodies together. Feeling his slick cum on my naked cock was a huge turn on and I knew I wouldn't last long. Suddenly Lou leaned back, grabbed his own cock and pumped it furiously. I did the same with mine, seeing his intention clearly in his eyes. I felt his cum spurt all up my chest as he released over his. I had aimed slightly high, and some landed on his cheek. Panting I pulled him close and wiped his cheek and lip as it dripped dangerously close to his mouth. With my hand covered in my cum, Lou reached for it, raised it to his mouth and kissed it, allowing his tongue to gently touch it, tasting me carefully. I looked in shock and he just shrugged, looking embarrassed before wriggling out from my grip, picking up his clothes and heading for bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis' pov 

Saying I don't know why I did that would be an understatement. I mean, I don't know why I'm doing any of this. But licking his cum off of his hand? That's too much. I say no kissing, then I do that? Makes no sense. 

Following morning I get out of the shower again and pull on my clothes. I find Harry on his phone on twitter.  
"Hey" I say shyly.  
"Hey" he replies. "Niall text, they'll be over for lunch. Wanna get a takeaway?"  
"Sure." It's still 2 hours before they are due to come over so we turn tv on to break the silence.  
"You alright?" he asks me.  
"Yeah, just thinking about the next tour starting." I lie.  
"Could be fun to bring more 'Larry' to the stage" he jokes "although we may need to cut out you licking my-" A cushion thrown in his direction prevents him from continuing that sentence and we both laugh. All awkwardness forgotten again.

Harry's pov  
Once again we are laughing, which is great. But it means I've missed my chance to ask about the no kissing comment. I mean, what's that about? surely we've moved way passed kissing...why doesn't he want to?

Louis' pov 

The boys turn up around 2 and we order a pizza for lunch. We walk down the communal gardens and have a kick about for a few hours before heading back. Harry throws something together for dinner that night and then Zayn spends the next few hours talking about Perrie to anyone who will listen. The rest of drink to drown him out. By 10pm, Niall and Liam have passed out on the sofa and Zayn is sprawled across the floor, snoring loudly.

 

"So," Louis days seductively. I stand up and without a word, Lou follows me upstairs and into my room.

"Is this a regular thing now then?" I grin to hide my nerves.

"Could be" Lou smirks, moving closer to me. His hands reach the bottom of my t shirt and pull it over my head quickly before running his fingertips down my neck. He leans in and I think he's going to kiss me. I lean forwards to meet his lips as he chuckles and moves his head to the side, kissing my neck instead. I can't be disappointed as he expertly finds that point that makes me shiver. I reach under his top and he breaks away to pull it off. 

Coming back to me, I grip his hips and lift him up, so that he straddles my waist. I carry him over to the bed and then roughly throw him down. He looks up and me with eyes that make me think of an ex sucking me off and I fall into him. 

Attaching my lips to his neck, I fumble at his jeans, pulling them down with his pants, freeing his erection. I kiss down his chest as I slide his jeans towards his feet and find my face inches from his dick. For the first time I appreciate his length. Although not as big as mine, it's impressive. I look up at him nervously as I realise the awkward position I'm in and I place a gentle kiss on the tip of his penis. I feel him shudder. Testing, I softly lick from the base to the head, tasting him as pre cum touches my tongue. I swirl my tongue around the tip and slowly lower my mouth around his length.

Looking up at him, I see that he had raised himself up onto his elbows to watch and I catch his eye. Feeling embarrassed I close my eyes and begin to bob my head up and down sucking gently. I feel Lou's hand on my eyes and I open them. "Look at me," he begs "I want to see you".

Gaining in confidence I faced Louis and began to take more of him into my mouth, being careful not to gag. Lou reached for me, "Come here" and pulled me up onto the bed, laying me down and straddling my still fully covered bottom half. "Amazing" he muttered into my ear. Undoing my pants he pulled them down and put his hand around my dick "We have to be quiet" he whispered and began to pump me. Suddenly I felt a hand around my arse and as he turned so that he was laying behind me, I felt his fingers running along my perineum towards to my arsehole. I gasped and automatically pulled away from his touch but he made shushing sounds in my ear and continued to slowly stroke my dick with his other hand. "Let me try" he said quietly and I nodded. His hand went back in between our bodies and I felt his finger circle around my hole. It felt wet, and I knew this was from his own penis. This thought relaxed me and I bent forwards slightly trying to allow him better access. 

It was clear neither of us had done this before, and I turned to face him, curling up close to his chest. He reached a hand behind me and tried again. I lifted my right leg over his hip and felt his finger slide in. He began to move the tip of his finger around gently, stroking the rim, stretching me out. I placed gentle kisses on his chest as he placed his lips against my forehead. "Are you ok?" He asked as he slid his finger in deeper. "Yeah.." I panted, still unsure about the feeling. "I'll be careful" he promised as he pressed a second finger gently inside. He pushed in deeper and must have met my prostate as I began to shudder. I felt my cock swell up, begging to be touched and Lou must have realised as he began to tease me with his other hand. I reached for his dick stroking with as much rhythm as I could manage. As his fingers curled up inside me once again I came hard and fast, followed quickly by louis. I felt his fingers slip out if me and I buried my head into his chest, embarrassed by what we had just done.  
"Hey," Lou murmured into my hair "Haz, come on, look at me"  
I looked up at him and saw concern as my eyes glistened. "Did I hurt you?" He asked.  
"No, that was great," I said quietly.  
"Then why are you crying? Come on babes, I'm your best friend. You can tell me." he looked heartbroken. And I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what was wrong.  
"I don't want us to change." I finally mumbled. Louis looked at me, concerned. Then reached for my chin and raised my lips to his. He kissed me gently and I could taste my tears on his lips. Suddenly I panicked and pulled away from him. "Get out lou"  
"What?!" he shouted, looking confused.  
"I can't do this. I'm not gay Louis. Just leave me alone"

He stared at me for what seemed like the longest time before pulling his pants on and storming out of my room. Not bothering to pick up the rest of his clothes.  
.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis' pov

I stormed out of Harry's room in just my underwear. I had to get out as quickly as I could, and that didn't leave time to search for my clothes in the dark. How the fuck could he say that? Who even said anything about being gay? This was all about feeling good anyway. I guess I screwed it up with that kiss. It was too intimate. But he had looked so fragile after what we had done. How had I read it all so wrong?

"Louis?" I looked around and saw Zayn standing in his doorway. "What are you doing? Did you just come out of Harry's room?" he looked at my state of undress looking concerned.  
"Just leave it Zayn. Please" I begged, opening my door.  
"Is everything alright?" he sounded worried. And confused.  
"It's fine. Everything will be fine." I tried to smile as I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. 

Harry's pov

I'm not gay. I'm not. Shit, I just gave Louis head. Well, sort of. And I let him fuck me with his fingers. That's going behind this mutual masturbation thing we'd started. I'm so confused. What the fuck was that kiss about?

A sound started creeping through the walls as I heard Louis' bed creaking. He must be getting in I thought. Then I heard sobbing. Shit, why is he crying? Louis doesn't cry. 

I picked up my phone to text him  
'I'm sorry Boo, talk tomorrow?x'

I just couldn't bring myself to press send.

Louis' pov

I woke up early the next morning and tried to convince myself last night didn't happen. Eventually my stomach rumbled and I realised I couldn't hide in my room forever so I pulled on some sweatpants and a baggy t shirt before walking into the kitchen where Liam was cooking bacon. Harry was buttering enough bread for all of us and Niall and Zayn were, for some reason, playing Jenga. 

Zayn gave me a look as I entered but said nothing when I sat down, pulling out my phone and replying to a text from Ellie. A couple of minutes later, Harry placed a bacon sandwich in front of me and I mumbled a thanks, not meeting his eyes. 

I knew the others could feel the tension in the room. "So, is anyone gonna talk this morning?" Niall laughed awkwardly.  
"Yeah, am I missing something guys?" Liam asked looking at the rest of us. Harry and I both quickly shook our heads.

Zayn sighed, "Don't kill me guys... All I know is that I saw Louis leave Harry's room practically naked in the middle of the night and he was crying. And now they're not talking to each other."

"Zayn, shut up that's ridiculous... Crazy dreams..." I mumbled, feeling awkward.  
"You were crying?" Harry shot up, "babes I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Babes?" Niall choked, "what the hell is going on with you two?"

"I thought I heard you crying, but figured I was imagining it. Lou I'm so sorry for what I said."

With that I looked at Harry, "Too late Haz" and I walked out.

Harry's pov

Obviously when Louis stormed out of the room, everyone turned to face me.  
"I really don't want to talk about it." I said, before anyone had the chance to ask.  
"Just one question, did you two fuck?" Niall asks, his mouth full of bacon.   
"Oh fuck off Ni, I said I'm not talking about it!" I shouted. "Right, I need a coffee. Anyone want one?" I asked, my voice still shaking as I stood up trying to calm myself down. They all mumbled a yes please nervously and I walked into the kitchen again, switching on the kettle. 

Just as I was adding everyone's milk Louis came running through towards the door, hair styled and car keys in his hand. "Where are you going?" I asked him nervously. "I'm meeting Ellie. Don't wait up." With that he walked out, slamming the door behind him. 

Fine, I thought. Fine.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry's pov

After convincing the boys that Louis and I were fine, and that it was just a small disagreement, they left our flat around 4. By 7, I had Sarah round - my go-to shag who lived close by. She was hot. Tall, skinny, red head and feisty. She was actually intelligent, unlike some of the other girls I used to hook up with. She knew as well as I did that we called on each other when we were feeling shit. I liked her. 

I cooked a basic pasta bake and we had a few beers while it was in the oven. She talked about work and her niece. I told her it had been a while since I'd seen my mum. She didn't ask why I had called this time. And ignored how many times I checked my phone.

After dinner, we were sitting on the sofa. My phone in my hand once again, wondering where Louis was. She moved closer to me, pulling the phone out of my hand and putting it on the side. "Let me take your mind off of her." She said seductively, wrongly assuming this was about a girl. I felt my cock stir as I saw her breasts struggling against her top and pulled her closer to me, attaching my lips to hers.  
Half an hour later I was fucking her hard on the sofa, repeating in my head "I'm not gay. I'm not gay."

Louis' pov

I definitely didn't expect to see harry curled up on the sofa with Sarah watching repeats of Friends when I brought Ellie back. I definitely didn't feel awkward when we mumbled a quick hello before running in to my room. I didn't picture Harry as she sucked me off. And I definitely wads not mad at Harry for having sex with Sarah as I came inside this beautiful girl. 

Harry's pov 

Sarah laid in my arms silently as we heard Louis moan with each thrust into Ellie. Another thing I liked about her? She picked up on feelings quickly, and didn't talk unnecessarily. Instead she just held my hand and pretended not to hear my heart break.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry's pov

It only took 2 weeks for Louis and Ellie to be pictured together. And then another 2 weeks for him to go public with their relationship. I spent a lot of time with Sarah when she wasn't at work. We slipped into casual sex easily, but she was great to just have around to talk to as well.  
Considering I still lived with Lou, I managed to avoid spending any time with him and barely saw the other boys. I knew they were concerned about us but I didn't want to talk to them about it. 

Sarah never mentioned it either. Until we came back from dinner one night to find him shagging Ellie on the sofa. Sarah grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my room. "Are you ever going to talk about this?" She asked softly as my eyes embarrassingly filled with tears.  
"No." I snapped.  
"Look harry, I don't know what the fuck happened between you two but I know you can't stand to see him with her. So bloody tell me now before this drives you mad."  
She was shouting now.  
"I don't know what to say. It's my fault anyway. We were just messing around and I freaked out. I told him to leave me alone. That I'm not gay. And he's done exactly what I told him to. He left me."  
"Harry," she said more gently, running her hand through my hair. "Talk to him. Apologise."  
"I guess I should." And I meant it. Next time Ellie wasn't here, I would tell him I'm sorry. 

The chance came quickly the following morning. Sarah had gone home and I walked into the kitchen to find Louis making tea. "Hey, sorry about last night. I didn't think you'd be back that early..." He looked embarrassed.  
"S'alright. Bound to happen at some point I guess." I smiled.  
"Yeah..." Louis smiled back and I realised that this was the first conversation we'd had in weeks.  
"Look Lou, I haven't properly apologised yet for what I said. How I reacted after we- you know. I just panicked and I'm really sorry. I miss you."  
"I miss you too Harry. And I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have ignored you when you tried to talk before. I was just embarrassed. I pushed things too far."  
"No, no. You didn't. I wanted it. I think it was the kiss..." My voice trailed off and I felt Louis grab me, pulling me into a tight hug.  
"We are never fighting again harry. Ever."  
"Deal." I laughed. Glad to have my best friend back.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry's pov

Louis and Ellie had been together for 3 months when they had their first fight. It was fairly obvious from the way that he stormed in, grabbed a beer and chucked his phone on the table face down, deliberately not looking at it when it buzzed.

"Alright Lou?" I asked him cautiously. Things had been ok with us since our talk but Ellie was still off topic. It was clear that I didn't like her being around.

"Fine." He grumbled, looking childish. Then a pause. "It's just.... Fucking girls, man. Like, what's wrong with them?!"

I chuckled, knowing he wouldn't tell me exactly what the fight was about. I realised that I didn't care. It was just a relief that he could complain about her in front of me. I went and helped myself to a beer considering Louis had only thought to get himself one and I sat down on the other sofa. "I thought you were seeing Sarah tonight?"

"It's not important, I'll cancel." He gave me a look. "I've told you, things aren't like that with us. We've stopped the whole sex thing." We had cooled it off after she confronted me about Louis. Now, when we spent time together she just irritated me, trying to get me to admit to feelings I was fairly sure I didn't have.

"I don't get it, she's hot." Louis said, shaking his head. "You in to someone else?" I felt his eyes burning into my lowered head. "...Nah." Hesitating only for a second as Sarah's words ran through my mind.

"Drink up, and you'll tell me later." Louis grinned and I laughed nervously. Shit.

Louis' pov

It took a few more beers for me to approach the subject again. Harry seemed to have let his guard down a bit as he opened the next bottle. "So. This girl." I tried.

"There's no girl Lou." He looked at me. "Please stop." Harry's eyes were begging me. It made me curious. Almost daring to believe it. I didn't know if I was ready to go there or not, but the alcohol seemed to be fuelling me on.

"Should I rephrase then?" He looked at me confused. "So, this person." My voice shook as I out emphasise on the word person.

"What are you getting at?" Harry's voice sounded as nervous as mine.

"Like, do you ever think about what happened?" I could tell he knew what I was thinking about and I didn't rush him to answer.

"Sometimes. Do you?" He replied finally.

"Yes." The silence felt heavy. It was one of those moments when you are aware of everything. How loudly do I normally breathe? Do I normally swallow this much? How often do I blink? My sense felt foreign and I was terrified to move.

"You're with Ellie, Lou." Harry's voice was soft.

"I know." I paused. "And we talked about this before. We are friends. We're not gay."

"I know."

I found myself moving next to him on his sofa. "Can I kiss you?" I asked. He replied by pushing his lips against mine.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry's pov

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't freaking out as Louis kissed me. It was hesitant, and I couldn't blame him for that. Last time this happened I stormed out on him. This time, my body felt trapped to the sofa. My hands stuck at my side. I had no choice but to stay. 

Louis' lips were moving slowly against mine. Repeatedly placing soft kisses, and gently sucking on my bottom lip. I felt stiff. Terrified. Until his arms came around my neck and he rested his forehead against mine, separating our lips. "Haz. Kiss me."

I unclenched my fists and began to move my lips. I settled my right hand on his knee, and licked along his bottom lip. His tongue met mine and we gently massaged them together. His tongue became more forceful, entering my mouth, exploring as he pulled me closer. His hands tugged at my hair. I groaned at the feeling and wrapped my arms around him fully, pulling his body to mine. I felt him shift and he wrapped his leg around me, straddled my lap. 

With him sitting on me like this I had to lean my head back to kiss him. His body pressed flush against my groin. My dick was hardening and I craved the friction. I ran my hands along his lower back, just underneath his t shirt feeling the line on his boxers against his soft skin. As he began to buck into me, I felt his erection against mine and he muttered dirtily into my mouth. 

"Fuck, Harry." 

 

Our lips separated as he looked down at me, still slowly rocking his hips into mine. I lowered my left arm and hooked it under his bum. Using my right arm to steady us, I stood up and his legs wrapped around my hips. With his arms around my neck, we began to kiss again. Rougher this time, him biting my bottom lip. He lowered his lips to my neck causing me to groan. Still holding his weight with my left arm, I tugged his t shirt up. He pulled away slightly, allowing me to lift it off him completely and then resumed his attack on my neck. Supporting him with both arms, I found the strength and took him in to my room. 

Laying him down on my bed.

Heart racing. 

Not knowing what to do next.


End file.
